middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Raion Consortium
The Raion Consortium ("The Consortium") is the ruling government of the majority of the Black Eye galaxy. A hereditary monarchy based on the capital world of Aetan, it has ruled over the region in isolation since the formation of the Rin Empire, protected by the "Dark Mists", the incredibly dense gas clouds that form rings around their galaxy's arms and nucleus. Overview The Aetanii are ruled by a Kōtaigo ("Queen Mother"), in a clan-based monarchy. The title is hereditary, passed down from mother to daughter, with the Crown Princess called the Sōzokujin. If the Kōtaigo fails to have any daughters, the wife of the first-born son becomes Kōtaigo (thus passing the crown to a different clan). Any external threats (assassins or foreign spies) against the Kōtaigo or her family are grounds for swift and immediate punishment: usually an Aetanii lightsaber through the neck. If the threat is internal (Aetanii dissenters, for example), a non-lethal punishment will be found. The word of law is ultimately the Kōtaigo's province, but the various Aetanii clans have a say in the system of government as well. Acting as local government in their sectors of control, they send representatives to the Kōtaigo to keep her informed of all happenings. History Timeline of the Consortium (Post) ''' '''Population Abilities The Aetanii Race (Post) Consortium Military The military of the Raion Consortium consists of a well trained and well armed force which protect a number of worlds within its sphere of influence, consisting of around seven-eighths of the Black Eye galaxy. Aetanii belief in rigid discipline is further seen within their armed forces, and they make use of superior, close-combat oriented technology when required in order to hold enemy forces at bay. While their history is marked by nearly continual warfare and conquest of other worlds, the Aetanii are generally not violent, using their impressive battle-skills to maintain readiness and calm. They prefer to extend themselves only from a defensive posture, although they are exposed to threats in the Trackless Stars beyond their galaxy, such as the Mara and the threat of the Rakshasa and Vanaras (who have both fought numerous bloody wars with the Consortium). Aetanii prefer to fight on foot, or (if among the stars) in the cockpit of an agile fighter, rather than the standard massive starships of other nations. After the defeat of their fleet in the Battle of Avidich, they switched from their main starship of the day, the Keiken'na-class destroyer, to the slender Type I Shinsei-class battlecruiser and the then-new agile LF-1 Hikari-class starfighter. Consortium General Military (Post) Consortium Seirōkishi (Post) 'Mechanized Units' Aetanii do not normally use mechanized units or mobile artillery, due to their preference of either highly mobile foot soldiers or quick mechanized infantry to get them to the battlefield. Armoured Support of the Consortium (Post) Consortium Starfleet The Consortium fleet invests most of its training and combat capabilities towards her starfighters, due to their preference for single, close-quarters combat. In addition, the reasoning as a bit more practical: an Aetanii's inherent agility, reflexes, and response times make them incredibly well-suited for quick dogfighting, rather than the standard massive fleet battles of heavy warships favored by the Rin Empire and Terran Alliance. Navy of the Consortium (Post) Fighters 'LF-23 ''Hikari-class starfighter' A light single-person starfighter, equipped with hypercoils for voidspace, twin rapid-firing pulse cannons, a neutron torpedo launcher, and two positronic reality-stripping boltcasters. Primarily used as the Aetanii assault starfighter, as it's manoeuvrability and speed outclass most other civilizations' light fighters. The primary weakness of this ship is that it has little shielding: A few shots usually destroys it quickly. Flies in wings of eleven. 'HF-67 Yami-class starfighter' A heavy single-person starfighter, equipped with hypercoils for voidspace, twin pulse cannons, and a neutron torpedo launcher. Used as a defensive starship, as it is not as fast nor as manoeuvrable as the Hikari. Flies in wings of nine. 'FB-89 Harikēn-class starbomber' A heavy two-person fighter-bomber, equipped with hypercoils for voidspace, a pulse cannon, a rear-firing ion pulse cannon (operated by the gunner), and four neutron torpedo launchers. This is the primary assault bomber of the Aetanii, though the weakness is that it is rather slow. Flies in wings of five. 'I-1 Nisshoku-class interceptor' An exceptionally manoeuvrable and fast snubfighter, the Nisshoku is a small and sensitive craft, sensitive to the point where "to make the slightest mistake with one is to die with one". Armed with two rapid-firing pulse cannons and a neutron torpedo launcher, it is rather light, but do not underestimate this fighter: It is piloted exclusively by Reasoners, elite Aetanii pilots who can react at exceptional speeds (Some tests have shown their reaction times to be at or lower than 0.07 seconds). Flies in wings of three. (Note: The ''Nisshoku-class interceptor's design plans are quite similar to Old Republic-era Sith fighters) 'A-3 ''Netsu-class ARC starfighter' A light Aggressive Reconnaissance (ARC) fighter built by the Aetanii for scouting purposes, the Netsu is a small and nimble fighter, incredibly fast and difficult to handle. Equipped with quad wing-mounted rapid-firing pulse cannons and a positronic reality-stripping boltcaster, it has long-range hypercoils for extended flights through voidspace (allowing for interstellar travel, not just in-system transit), making it useful as an advance ship. Flies in wings of three. (Note: The Netsu-class ARC fighter's design plans are similar to the Nssis Clawcraft) 'SI-12 Hinode-class tactical strikefighter' A fast delta-shaped fighter with a sleek "swept-wing" design, used by Arcanii and elite Reasoners for solo missions and strike runs. Equipped with two light and rapid-firing (and little-used) laser cannons, along with variable-geometry wings for accelerated speed and manoeuvrability, this ship is only eclipsed in speed by the Nisshoku. It also has long-range hypercoils for quick interstellar flight. Seifuku''-class dropship A simple and small dropcraft for HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) drops from orbit, standard on heavy capital ships. Carries twenty. ''Ribereitā''-class assault gunship A fast and armoured transport-gunship for LAA (Low Altitude Assault) tactics, carrying twenty Aetanii troopers to land as advance forces. However, they also pack their own punch, with two ball-mounted positronic reality-stripping beams, two forward-facing fixed pulse cannons, and neutron missile launchers mounted on the roof of the transport. These transports are also completely spaceworthy, making them useful for marine boarding parties. Light Capital Ships ''Kaizoku''-class scoutship The Kaizoku-class scoutship is a small one-hunded-and-fifty-meter-long vessel, intended entirely for scouting and exploratory purposes. It is a slender vessel, only carrying two pulse batteries and four laser projectors as self-defence in the event that it cannot run. However, the "cannot run" is unlikely, as the Kaizoku carries the largest engines possible for a ship of its size: indeed, it goes beyond that, carrying engines capable of propelling it through realspace faster than an I-1 Nisshoku interceptor, and hypercoils with the ability to get it from the Black Eye galaxy to the Milky Way with one transit. The minimum crew to operate the largely-automated Kaizoku is eight; however the ship usually carries a complement of thirty. Due to the nature of the vessel (an exploration ship) and the conflicting Aetanii isolationism, these ships are small in number. ''Kaze''-class corvette A three-hundred-and-fifty-meter-long thin bundle of weapons and armor, the Kaze-class corvette is the pride of the Aetanii's philosophy of fast and brutal assault. Eclipsing the Shinsei-class battlecruiser in terms of speed (leading to the name of the series, meaning "wind") and packing ten heavy pulse batteries for ship-to-ship alongside twenty laser projectors for its signature anti-fighter duties, it should never be underestimated. It carries a fighting crew of five hundred, protected by the ship's incredible speed, solid bulkheads (unusual for an Aetanii vessel), and compartmentalized design. However, due to the nature of the vessel, it cannot carry fighters. ''Ikari''-class corvette A modified sister-series to the Kaze-class, the only differences between the two is that the Ikari is lighter, carrying more powerful engines in lieu of the Kaze's armor and shielding, and the ten heavy pulse batteries have been replaced with neutronic torpedo launchers and mine-laying capabilties. ''Haretsu''-class Escort Cruiser A slender four-hundred-meter needle of a starship, the Haretsu-class is the premier escort ship of the Consortium. Boasting twelve pulse batteries for ship-to-ship, twelve laser projectors for anti-starfighter screening, two ion cannons, and several point-defence plasma turrets, it is a most capable ship. It carries a crew of eight hundred, not counting detachments of marines, and while it does not carry fighters it does carry four Ribereitā gunships for ground assaults and boarding parties. ''Hari''-class frigate A frigate specially designed for close-line fire and supporting fleet actions, the Hari-class frigate is a dependable and stalwart foe. Four hundred meters in length (the same as the "older sisters" of the frigate, the Haretsu-class escort cruisers), the vessel is equipped with fifteen pulse batteries, ten interdiction cannons, and ten laser projectors. It also has several point-defence plasma turrets. The optimal crew of the vessel is fifteen hundred, and while it does not carry fighter squadrons, it has the capacity to take a single Reasoner and their Nisshoku interceptor into the fray, alongside several STRAIN pilots. ''Kenshin''-class starcruiser A two-hundred-and-seventy-five-meter-long vessel, the Kenshin-class is a starcruiser originally developed to be a "frigate of the line", initially intended to replace the Seiun-class light cruiser. However, due to the needs of the Consortium at the time, it was reinvented and miniaturized as a small reconnaissance cruiser, capable of close-line fire support and anti-starfighter screening. Armed with ten pulse batteries, ten laser projectors, four ion cannons, and two interdiction cannons, it is small, smaller than a corvette, but carries a large punch. It carries a crew of three hundred, along with a detachment of eighty Aetanii marines. Due to the ship's size, it cannot carry fighters, but can deploy a detachment of spaceworthy Shirokishi STRAIN units. Heavy Capital Ships ''Meikai''-class heavy cruiser Designed as an assault capital ship and transport, the Meikai-class heavy cruiser ("Clarion"-class) was built to assault contested systems, break hostile orbital blockades, and land troops directly on the battlefield. As such, the slender profile, as with most Consortium vessels, is optimal, to allow them to concentrate fire while minimizing their target profile. The eight-hundred-metre-long cruiser is armed with twelve pulse batteries, eight neutron torpedo tubes, and the primary armament: twenty-four point-defence laser projectors. In addition, the ship carries a further twelve plasma turret "blisters", also for close-line fire support and defence. The ship only needs seven hundred crewmen to operate it, making it one of the smallest crews on a capital ship: the main focus is on the passenger complement. The vessel is capable of picking up, transporting, and landing sixteen thousand soldiers and their mechanized support, including eighty Ribereitā gunships. ''Arashi''-class battlecruiser A nine-hundred-metre-long bundle of death and joy, the Arashi-class battlecruiser ("Tempest"-class) was designed after the Consortium met and saw the Terran Alliance fleet in action. Built to fight an Alliance Assault Carrier and her support craft to a standstill, the Arashi is a heavily armed and slender starship with the capacity to enter an atmosphere and land. Taking a departure from the designs of the Shinsei-class battlecruiser (which define most ships among the Consortium), the Arashi-class has a distinct slender "arrowhead" shape, almost like a traditional Imperial I-class Star Destroyer: however, the design is far smaller, slender, and curved, and also lacks both the distinctive T-shaped bridge and the upper decks that accompany it. The ship's armor and shields are strong enough to warrant it being of a Consortium "ship-of-the-line" designation, but the speed and firepower make it of the battlecruiser class. Armed with eighty pulse batteries, forty heavy pulse batteries, ten interdiction cannons, ten ion cannons, and forty laser projectors, it is the bane of enemy warships and fighters alike. The starship's fighting crew is five thousand at optimal efficiency, and it possesses the ability to land up to two thousand troops and their support. The ship's fighter complement consists of two Hikari fighter squadrons, along with detachments of STRAIN pilots and Nisshoku interceptors. ''Tsuya''-class Assault Cruiser A modification of captured Federation Vishnu-class Dreadnoughts, the Tsuya-class is only recognizeable by the conical nose of the vessel (rather than the slender arrowhead shape of many Consortium vessels). An uncommon sight among Consortium battlefleets, the ship only has a five-thousand-man crew for what was originally a sixteen-thousand-man crew ship. Much of the internal structure is exposed to space, due to extensive automation, and it is a far cry design-wise from most Aetanii starships. The vessel is seven hundred meters long, and carries a complement of fifteen pulse batteries, fifteen heavy pulse batteries, and twenty laser projectors. Due to the ship's already-strained power supplies with shields and the current weapons, it has no ion cannons. The primary armament are the forty interdiction cannons for close-line fire and assault. The ship is also heavily armored and shielded, a change of tactic for the Consortium: the purpose of the Tsuya-class is to sail right into the enemy fleet, heedless of return fire, and wreak havoc. The fighting crew, as previously stated, is only five thousand: the ship cannot carry fighters in bays either, opting to have "umbilical" docking arrays to carry twenty Hinode strikefighters, and dozens of "piercer-style" Seifuku dropships for boarding. ''Shishaku''-class Consortium Starcruiser The diplomatic vessel of the Consortium, the slender hydrodynamic Shishaku-class Consortium Starcruiser ("Viscount"-class) was designed for the purpose of conveying amabassadors, emissaries, and negotiators to and from hostile war-zones. As such, unlike other ambassadorial ships (which rely on speed and small size to escape danger), and in keeping with the Consortium's views on warfare, the Shishaku packs her own punch. A twenty-two-hundred-metre-long-vessel, the Shishaku is equipped with twenty pulse batteries, six heavy pulse batteries, six interdiction cannons, and four neutron torpedo tubes located fore and aft. However, the main armament are the thirty advanced laser projectors onboard, useful for intercepting and destroying raiding starfighters. Unlike most heavy capital vessels in the Consortium, the Shishaku-class does not come equipped with ion cannons. The ship's armament is largely automated and run by targeting systems, so the crew of the ship only amounts to three thousand. Also unlike most Consortium vessels (with the exception of the Eryushidēta-class Star Dreadnought) the Shishaku possesses no hangar bays capable of supporting fighters, with only a small hangar on the ventral side of the vessel for carrying a diplomatic shuttle. ''Shinsei''-class battlecruiser The primary warship of the Aetanii, the Type XVII Shinsei-class battlecruiser ("Nova"-class) forms the majority of the Consortium's starfleet. Roughly six hundred meters in length, it is a slender and rather small vessel, winged at the back, and while it is a smooth-hulled ship it is actually bristling with weaponry. Carrying twenty-five pulse batteries and fifteen interdiction cannons for ship-to-ship combat, ten laser projectors for anti-starfighter duties, and ten ion cannons for disabling and boarding enemy craft, it is the staple of the Consortium, incredibly fast and very deadly. It carries a fighting crew of seventeen hundred, not including marines and pilots, as well as two squadrons of Hikari starfighters and a single squadron of Harikēn fighter-bombers. ''Shijō''-class dreadnought The Shijō-class dreadnought is the successor to the remarkable success-story of the Shinsei-class battlecruiser, and as such forms a good portion of the Consortium's battlefleet. Twelve hundred meters in length, doubling the size of the Shinsei's design plan, it also doubles the battlecruiser's armament, possessing fifty pulse batteries, thirty interdiction cannons, and twenty laser projectors. However, it only has eight ion cannons, due to the next improvement: to increase the ship's size meant increasing propulsion power, to the point where it can keep up with the incredibly fast Shinsei. It carries a crew of seven thousand, not including marines and pilots. However, due to the increase in weapon systems and propulsion, the fighter-bays had to be cut, resulting in being able to carry only a single squadron of Hikari fighters, along with a single squadron of Nisshoku interceptors. ''Kyozetsu''-class battleship A purely combat-designed starship, the Type II Kyozetsu-class battleship ("Repulse"-class) is the "heavy hitter" of most Aetanii starfleets. Sixteen hundred meters in length, it is a slender, needle-shaped vessel. With a hundred and twenty pulse batteries, ten interdiction cannons, four ion-cannons, and twenty laser projectors for dealing with starfighters, it packs a punch unrivalled by most ships of its size. It carries a crew of thirty-seven hundred, not including marines, regular army troops, and pilots (which would bring the total up to roughly forty-two hundred). It carries four squadrons of Hikari starfighters, two squadrons of Harikēn fighter-bombers, and a squadron of Nisshoku interceptors and Netsu ARC fighters apiece. In addition, it also fields several dozen STRAIN pilots and Ribereitā gunships for ground assault. ''Eryushidēta''-class Star Dreadnought Taking a turn from the Aetanii starship philosophy of "fairly small, very fast, and packs a big punch", the Eryushidēta-class Star Dreadnought ("Elucidator"-class) is a fifteen-kilometer-long warship capable of participating in the standard massive fleet battles of other empires. Designed as a counter to the Kravyad Federation's Pandava-class Grand Cruiser, the Eryushidēta was the first "super" starship to see service in the Aetanii navy since the Setsura. The ship is equipped with eight hundred pulse batteries, three hundred "heavy" pulse batteries, thirty ion cannons, six hundred laser projectors, and two hundred interdiction cannons. The ship's fighting crew consists of a hundred and twenty five thousand; however, only thirty thousand are needed as the bare minimum to run the vessel. However, due to the design's initial plans, the ship has no fighters aboard, and no landing bays. Therefore, it must rely entirely on its exterior ordinance to defend itself. However, due to the vessel's explicit design as a "fleet action" ship-of-the-line, it has no need for fighters: the large amount of starfighters from other ships compensates and allows for the Eryushidēta to concentrate on fighting vessels on par with itself. ''Teikoku''-class Grand Star Dreadnought The largest non-unique vessel to be fielded by the Consortium, the Teikoku-class Grand Star Dreadnought ("Empire"-class) is the pride of the independently-operating starfleets fielded by the Consortium. Renowned for being a class of vessel on par with the Rin Empire's mightiest ships, the Teikoku was designed to be a surpassingly large vessel, to give challenge to the massive fleet battles that civilizations like the Rin and Terran Alliance enjoy. An eighteen-kilometer-long vessel, the Teikoku-class is equipped with a single axial "resonance array", a less-powerful version of a Resonance Projector (an Aetanii superweapon capable of destroying entire star-systems with a single blow), capable of destroying a lesser vessel, or even a moon, with a single shot. In addition to the superweapon, the Teikoku is equipped with a primary armament of a thousand pulse batteries, five hundred heavy pulse batteries, seventy-five ion cannons, five hundred laser projectors for anti-starfighter duties, and a hundred and ten interdiction cannons. The Teikoku comes with a complement of fourteen Hikari fighter squadrons, eight Harikēn fighter-bomber squadrons, along with multiple combat groups of STRAINS, Nisshoku interceptors, and the elite SI-12 Hinode strikefighters. The skeleton crew of the vessel is listed as seventy thousand; but the fighting crew is actually closer to a figure of two hundred thousand. The ship also possesses major ground assault capabilities, carrying several full regiments of Aetanii troops, and even a few platoons of Arcanii, the elite battlefield experts. 'The ''Setsura ("Snow Companion") The largest warship in the Consortium starfleet by a long shot, the Setsura is the personal vessel of the Kōtaigō, and the premier flagship of the Consortium's Grand Battlefleet when fully assembled. A nineteen-kilometre-long modified Grand Star Dreadnought, it is one of the oldest starships in the fleet, continually retrofitted for active use. The current iteration of the Setsura is actually the sixth: as new and better building materials and construction styles become feasible, the starship is rebuilt. The starship currently commands an exorbitant two thousand pulse batteries, as well as two thousand heavy pulse batteries, two hundred and fifty ion cannons, two hundred and fifty interdiction cannons, five hundred point-defense laser projectors for anti-starfighter duties, and forty neutron torpedo tubes. It is unknown how many starfighters the Setsura can actually carry, but the numbers listed to be the minimum amount are fourteen squadrons of Hikari fighters. However, it is known that the ship carries several thousand fighters and vehicles within. The ship's minimum required crew to operate is fifty thousand: two hundred and eighty thousand, not including what can essentially amount to a tenth of the Aetanii ground forces, is the fighting complement. '''Technology Consortium Capital Ship Weaponry (Post) Neutronic'' ''weaponry - Weapons that rely on neutrons within the atom to function. These weapons fry enemy systems (as they neutralize electrons) and cause very large explosions. Positronic weaponry - Technology that relies on the subatomic particle called a positron. This technology is often called a "reality-stripper", as they dismantle the target's molecules back into basic atoms. Kinetic'' ''weaponry - Basic kinetic firearms, relying on ammunition such as bullets to function. These weapons can only be used inside an atmosphere. Lightsabers - Superheated and controlled shafts of plasma, connected to an emitting hilt. These weapons can reflect most energy weapons, as well as melt through physical objects. The most versatile version is the Kouken-series lightsaber, a smooth-gripped hilt that can vary the length of it's beam. Voidspace - The faster-than-light system developed by the Aetanii for in-system, interstellar, and intergalactic travel. Voidspace (also called "foldspace") is accomplished by means of hypercoils, which twist space on both ends of the desired distance to bend together. In a sense, it is not the ship that moves, but space itself. Category:Factions Category:Races Category:Sci-Fi